My Maid, Phantomhive
by pixie smiles
Summary: After the fire incident, Ciel didn't believe in hope or joy only revenge...but his maid Emilie changes everything once again, when she reappears in his life. With Emilie back and Sebastian by his side the two try to find their place in the earl's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji**

**

* * *

**

The gloomy days of London was like any other day, but with the calming looks and the crowds of people in town, it would be impossible for anyone to notice another presence. An exact presence? Ciel Phantomhive. Today Ciel Phantomhive had gone into town and while the crowds have not notice, I have. Me? I'm Emilie; the original nurse/maid of Phantomhive Manor; even though I could see his presence, I was still not prepared to face him. Since the fire incident, I had thought that my duties at Phantomhive Manor were done but when I heard that it had came back, I had utterly failed to report back. Now because of all the time that I spent away from Phantomhive, I couldn't help but feel the anger/resentment that Ciel Phantomhive would have towards me.

The deal that I had with the original Phantomhive was to protect and serve only Phantomhive Manor as long as it's name was around, as long as I lived up to that duty I was free to stay at Phantomhive Manor. When the fire incident took place, I wasn't around; days before the incident I was taken somewhere and when I had woken up Phantomhive had disappear. As I saw Ciel Phantomhive's presence I couldn't help but try to hide in the Undertaker's shop, thinking it would be the last place that any one would step foot in. How wrong I was.

**~ ~ ~ Currently ~ ~ ~**

At the age of seventeen, with no home to return to, and hiding in Undertaker's shop; paints a strange, pathetic picture. But if I told you this was normal for me, except the hiding in Undertaker's shop, would it still be pathetic? Yeah it would. That's not the point right now though, a fully grown woman, hiding in a creepy shop with an Undertaker all to avoid the presence of a twelve year old-powerful boy. Now that paints the pathetic picture that I live. Even as I sit on a coffin, in my black, elegant, Victorian dress I can't help but be annoyed with the situation. My raven hair nearly fits with my deary dress, and with pale skin I guess I could pull off a life size porcelain doll.

There was a part of me that wanted to confront him and there was a part of me that believed that he wouldn't remember me; either way it wouldn't work out because I was too afraid to see for myself what's become of him and believing that he wouldn't remember me is the only shred of hope that I had. While figuring this out, I sat of the coffin like a porcelain doll stands: stiff, afraid to move. The door had opened and closed shut, I believed that it was lost travelers who's curiosity got the best of them, but before I spoke to tell them that they're in the wrong place, I heard his voice. "Undertaker!"

Ciel Phantomhive had walked into the Undertaker's shop with the intention of meeting with Undertaker himself, I couldn't believe while I was busy figuring this situation out that my mind was dead set and didn't see his presence come. I had only hope that they wouldn't be around long, or at least to not look at the back. I became a stiff porcelain doll that I almost felt like one, Undertaker came out from a coffin and gave his devilish smile.

"My Earl! What business do you have here?" He smiles and comes out the coffin, noticing my movements have ceased, I hoped that he wasn't doing what his he was thinking and knowing Undertaker for years now I didn't need powers to see it coming. I blinked a few times and realized that he was holding onto me on my side, while Ciel and his butler were now facing me, I only hoped that at this point that he wouldn't recognize me.

"Dear Earl, have you met my beautiful doll, Emilie?" He says as he strokes my face with his hand, annoyed but not showing it, I knew what Undertaker was planning I just didn't expect him to go all over the top with it unless it wasn't him. My mind went blank and I stayed the same as a porcelain doll. "She is quite the keeper!" I knew by now that it wasn't Undertaker but a certain red head idiot. "Oh if only she was real..." Putting a sharp object near my neck, I tried to keep my cool but I know I let out a squeak making me real again and before he could try any closer while holding the sharp object. At random I grabbed a vase and hit him on the head with it as I jumped up and off of the coffin; it revealed to be Grell wearing Undertaker's cloak.

"Grell you idiot! You were suppose to be anywhere but here!" I said finally breaking my porcelain doll look, angry at Grell for making reveal myself indirectly to Phantomhive, it was also the moment that I realized that they were still here. "Ah! My dear Emilie but I came to visit my favourite person!" Grell said as he got up and dusted himself, "me?" I questioned, "Not you silly!" He turned his attention to Ciel's butler. "SEBBY!" As Grell ran towards him I couldn't help but feel annoyed and embarrassed at Grell's antics. It was also that when Ciel's butler is busy brushing aside Grell, that Ciel finally speaks up, "Emilie." His voice hiding his emotion and through sight he was a lot of things, I squeak as I heard my name from his lips "Master earl! - Opps!" It was force of habit and of course because of it, it confirmed what he was thinking.

As there was a commotion between Grell and Ciel's butler and tension between Ciel and I, I took this moment to run! Although I could hear their voices, mostly Grell's, I couldn't help but wonder what to do now that I have exposed myself to Ciel Phantomhive himself.

**~ ~ Ciel Phantomhive ~ ~**

As he stared at the room, his butler Sebastian working to keep Grell off of him, Ciel couldn't help but think what to now that he had found her. There were many conflicting things going at once that he didn't notice the still laughing Undertaker coming out of a coffin and appearing right before himself. "Kukuku, Earl what brings you here?" Undertaker says calming his laughing to fits of chuckles. "Emilie! What do you know of her and why was she here?" Ciel didn't bother going through payment seeing that Undertaker has already been paid in full.

"My dear Emilie belongs to the earl? Kukuku...why I had no idea!" Undertaker said, sounding sarcastic; Ciel, however, was not in the mood for that. "What was she doing here Undertaker!" His voice rising, his butler now no longer busy with keep Grell off of him, while Grell was now over at Undertaker's side bugging him. Well, more like clinging to his side, "Emilie came of her own free will!" His chuckles had stopped as he noticed Grell on his side, his expression unreadable to Ciel.

Undertaker looked up at blank space putting a fingernail to his chin, "It was about two years ago today, actually," he continue on with the story. "When she first came here, she wanted to stay, she told me her home was burned, her parents disappeared, and anyone else connected to her was gone." Undertaker looked back at Ciel, although his hair covering his eyes, he could see Ciel's expression and the butler's expression.

Ciel staring at the ground long enough decided to take action now, "Sebastian!" He looked over at his demon butler, "Find and capture; Emilie! No matter what, bring her back to Phantomhive manor!" Sebastian being the ever faithful demon butler agreed to this, "Undertaker!" Ciel drew his attention back to Undertaker, "Do you have a photograph of Emilie?" Before Undertaker would say 'no', Grell popped in with a gleeful "YES!" The third being stared at the death god strangely. "Emilie, is one bashful person! It's good to keep embarrassing pictures for blackmailing!" With that said, from Grell's coat pocket he drew three photographs of Emilie all from different angles.

One was a shot of her sitting on a coffin in a 'seductive manor', the second photograph was of Emilie tripping and falling with Undertaker there to catch her, and the last photograph of Emilie was a fairly normal photograph of her sitting on the coffin, staring out into space. Emilie's pale skin, raven hair, and elegant dress made her the perfect life size porcelain doll, something that sticks out in society. A simple doll. Sebastian took the least embarrassing photograph of Emilie, the third one where she's spacing out, sitting on a coffin. "My lord, your trip back?" Sebastian questioned. "I'll do that, as long as you bring Emilie back to Phantomhive manor!" Ciel demanded, wanting noting else but her arrival. "Yes, my lord." With that Sebastian disappeared from sight and Ciel was left with Undertaker and Grell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji **

**The past.  
**

* * *

As I ran through the streets of London, avoiding and dodging all the things in my way, I couldn't help but think if Ciel was going to follow me. I was fast for the average human, but then again not as fast as a horse. It didn't really matter at that point, because I'm running on adrenaline, the fear yet excitement that Ciel hadn't forgotten me, the fear that I'll be banish from Phantomhive Manor.

As I kept running, in some direction that I wasn't sure of I couldn't help but think back when I met Phantomhive.

**~ FlashBack ~**

_I wasn't like everyone in London, I didn't have title to my name and being in London I wasn't sure what I was doing here in the first place. My parents had abandoned me here with nothing said about what to do, so I bummed around even though I was twelve I didn't want to go to an orphanage because nuns scare me or maybe they hate me; either way I wasn't going to go to an orphanage any time soon or a church! I wasn't like the kids in London, I was the odd child of everyone, there was always something about me that people feared and I wasn't sure what it was at the time. I had thought that violet eyes were normal, but apparently they weren't._

_My attire was always the plain white dress; even in crowds it was always noticeable. Even as it grew tattered and dirtied itself, it some how manage to stick out. I guess I never really noticed.  
_

_It took about a month to see people's habits, the way they did things, it was also at the same time that I started stealing things, for myself. I was dubbed the orphan thief of London, that's what the detectives would call me though, and even though they knew who I was, they never bother to arrest me because well they weren't sure of themselves what to do with a stray kid like me. Seeing that I detested orphanages, they weren't sure. I was fine with it, but the people of London weren't, it was about within a month that the reputation of the orphan thief had gotten serious as to people being weary of giving kids on the street money. _

_It takes a lot of work to make people hyped up over nothing but then again I didn't really have to do the work. It was a copycat that stole the jewels, I was just after the food and warmth of a place. By now I've lived in London for more than two months and I was growing bored of it, it was also at the same time that I heard of Phantomhive for the first time. Even though, they were a toy company, something about them made me drawn to them, and it so happened that they were coming to London for a social gathering._

_I decided to go to the gathering, sneaking a ride on the carriage and I was in! The night before I had stolen a girl's party dress and I can say that it was terribly uncomfortable, even if it did fit me! The pink bell-shaped dress didn't look right at all, with violet eyes and raven hair, I couldn't help but stick out. I couldn't help but feel eyes on me as I enter the room, it could be that I was dress in an unusual way or that I was without guardians. Even if I was alone no one dare approached me. As I looked around the room, I noticed that there was a lot of nobility in the room that I imaged the Queen herself to arrive, but I knew that wouldn't happen.  
_

_As I tried to blend with the crowd, I looked around for Phantomhive, from what I could see in people was Phantomhive was a respectable name, someone to look up to, someone that would have their money stolen if it wasn't for the work that Phantomhive had did. I wonder why I was looking for someone I didn't know and what I was going to say, but I kept searching none the less._

_The gathering was nearly over and I got tired of searching for Phantomhive, I ended up sitting alone at an empty table, I hid my face on the table, as I glanced around the room, there was hardly anyone there. 'First to arrive and Last to leave' Some noble man had said that during the party, I was hoping that Phantomhive was the person that did that sort of thing. _

_I felt someone staring at me, a little boy was, his eyes were big with curiosity, "Are you okay?" He was dressed in the most lavish and proper manner that any nobility would have dress their kids. It was strange that a kid, smaller than me, was talking to me, but none the less I answered him. "I don't know." I lifted my head to see that his parents were behind, ushering him to go with them; "Mum! Can we take her home too!" "Of course not sweetie! Taking care of someone takes a lot of time and effort!" I held my head up, "Please! I wanna a big sister!" The mother shrugged and looked at her husband, "What do you think?" _

_My eyes went wide, this child wasn't afraid of me, he was encouraging me to be by his side. It was the first time in a long time that I felt accepted, the last time something like this happened it did not end well! _

_"I think. . ." Before he could finish I interrupted him, "Um..if it helps! I would like to be a maid!" I said, "He's not going to let this go anytime soon, so why not let me a maid in your Manor?" I said glancing at the boy, now smiling at me with wonder, the father and mother glanced at each other before either responded. "How would you know he wouldn't stop asking?" The father asked, the mother now holding her son close to her, "It's like how I know you want to hurry out of here before another business man ask you to invest when really they're scamming you and it's like how she" -pointing at the wife- "thinks it's a great idea for Ciel to have a big sister but she's also fearing me as I continue to this sentence!" I couldn't help but smile, trying to show that I wasn't to be fear. The little boy who I called Ciel was amazed. "Me! Me! What about me!" _

_"You'll throw a tantrum, if mum and dad won't take me, and you can't wait for your eighth birthday!" I smiled at him. They were all amazed and they seemed pretty acceptance of me but I wasn't to sure about mum and dad. Ciel looked his parents again with pleading eyes, his father finally gave in, and although the mother didn't want to show how excited she was, she was glad as Ciel.  
_

_"Welcome to Phantomhive! You are to only serve Phantomhive and Phantomhive alone!" _

Those were his exact words from Vincent Phantomhive himself. That's how I came into Phantomhive manor and before the fire incident I had kept up to his words but the days before the fire I was ask to before the Queen, her majesty, herself. _  
_

I some how knew that he was still alive, call it a psychic's instinct but he was gone for a moment but he came back; I wasn't sure how to face him, after all these years. I know that Ciel would blame me for it, for everything after all we've been through a lot in the past five years...

**Phantomhive Estate ~**

As I kept running, running out of adrenaline; I fell into the roads of the forest. I wasn't sure how far I ran but it should be far enough away from Ciel, even though the truth was I dearly missed him, right now I had to figure out what I was going to do and to ensure that I would still live if Ciel encounters me again! Although I knew Ciel as happy child, the rumours of Phantomhive are true itself as well, but deep down there is a small chance that he'll be the same little kid as before, but that's a fool's hope; meaning mine to hope for. I wasn't sure where I was, but of course I had to get lost in the woods, if any place the woods would be a sure place to lose any one! Or maybe that's just me? Hmm. . .No matter! I kept walking until I found a way out which took until the evening came by.

I gaped, it was simple. All this time I was running towards the Phantomhive Estate, instead of away from it and by now Ciel would be home. I wasn't sure what to do now, I froze where I stand. By now I was too tired walk and the curiosity kept getting the better of me; was it really myself or was it Ciel's plan, but then again that's a real good plan to think of when you see someone for two seconds. I sighed, I took small steps towards the Manor, taking the chance to enter from the backdoor.

As I entered the Manor, everything was in perfect place, it was as if new; like there was never a fire. I couldn't help reminisce as I got lost in the halls.

**Ciel Phantomhive ~ ~**

"Sebastian! Where is she?" Ciel Phantomhive demanded as he sat at his desk, eyes burning with anger and malice, Sebastian stood before his master, "My lord, excuse me for asking but what is this woman to you?" Sebastian remained where he stands, "That woman; Emilie, she was one of those who I want revenge on." Ciel turned his chair to the window behind him, thinking back when he had made the contract with Sebastian. The sound of the door opening, broke the silence in the room, Ciel turned his chair back facing his desk and now eyes meeting Emilie.

* * *

**~ ~ Well. . .**

Crap. That was the only way I could describe this situation, while I walking down memory lane in the hallways; I came up to a door, thinking that it was my old room, was Ciel's office. I was on the wrong side of the Manor, Crap. I couldn't think of any words to say. I stood in the door way, with one hand at the door knob, the other holding onto the door frame, still a smile on my face as I realize that it's Ciel' office. I quickly close the door and try to make a mad dash for it, but unfortunately I caught my sleeve on the door and the butler was holding my wrist. I shot him a glare, as he dragged me back into the room.

I stood in front of Ciel, as he sat in his chair looking at me, a stoic face. It didn't really matter that he kept that face because I saw all the things that Ciel is at the moment, I couldn't help but to be nervous and fiddling with my sleeves. I wasn't sure what to say, so I waited until something came to mind.

"Emilie." I heard the coldness in Ciel's voice, I straightened up and looked proper. "You've betrayed Phantomhive, but the worse was you betrayed me. What do you have to say for yourself?" There was anger in voice at a calm level, I went back to fidgeting thinking of a reason, or something to say. Just when I was about to say something, I remembered something, "Master Earl, you wouldn't want to disrespect Master Phantomhive's wishes. Would you?" I said, standing straight and looking around the room, "His wishes?" Intrigued. "Don't you remember!" I said now fully looking at Ciel with a smile on my face.

In my pocket I took out a crumbled piece of paper, it survived through fire but not the water, "It says it right here, we signed in blood remember!" I put the paper onto his desk for him to read, "besides if anything you're the one that disappeared not me!" I said as I took my spot back to where I was standing. As Ciel looked over the paper, I could see that he remembered. I could also see that he was fighting those memories back, but unfortunately they were too much. I looked at the butler who seemed pretty peeved at me, but none the less I brush him off and continued to look around. "Earl and I have a promise, and a promise to keep isn't the only thing keeping me here. You're the other reason; Ciel." I said, he put down the document and looked at me, his face and sight were unreadable now.

"You're the one that suggested it!" I reminded him, "and yet you seem to still fail!" Ciel responded harshly. I cringed for a moment to think of something to say, "Hmm. . ."

* * *

. . . Hi! :D  
Thank you all for the reviews! And everything else in between! :]  
. . .And I hope you're enjoying it so far! :D

-Pixie ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroshitsuji ~ ~  
**

**Dinner. **

**

* * *

**As I continued to stand in front of Ciel Phantomhive, I couldn't help but notice that dinner should be ready in an hour, or at least from what the butler was thinking, I felt. The butler was an interesting because trying to figure him was getting random things at random times. I also found out that he likes cats, that was a good thing in case of a distraction but other than those two things he seemed pretty complicated to figure out.

The situation of where I stand in Phantomhive is simple, but Ciel didn't want this situation to be simple, he wanted an explanation! I'll be damned if I didn't get one from him!

"Emilie. . ." Ciel was at a loss of words, all the memories that went through him seem to have soften him or rather conflicted him. I gave a smile an tilted my head to the side, "Ciel, it doesn't matter what you decided because I am bounded to your side forever!" I felt something off the butler, "and call off your butler he's being petty over nothing!" I eyed him. I pulled my head up to normal and smiled at Ciel. He gave a questionable look but looked over at the butler (what's his name?), the butler was giving me a death glare.

Although, I would have done something about it, I didn't; instead I skipped out of the room leaving them with more questions than answers. Or rather I decided to end the conversation for the day, because I know that I was going to in there more often, since Ciel doesn't have the time and that petty butler of his schedules his day.

I walked around the mansion, with a lingering smile on my face, dinner should have been prepared by now and that would mean there was no one around to bother me. I like people, but that petty butler made me go in a bad mood. The manor had looked no different from when I first came here and that was years ago! I was amazed at the copycat manor, everything was in perfect place.

Eventually I wandered into the servant's corridors, I wonder who else besides the petty butler was taking care of the manor. I opened a door at random and I found the servant's room. It was the place where servants have breakfast, lunch, dinner, and their break; I couldn't help but notice that there was only one servant in there for the time being.

One that I recognize! "Old Man Takana!" I went wide eyed and step into the room, there was a puff of smoke and Old Man Takana turned around. "Emilie! It's wonderful to see you, my how you've grown!" It was the first time that I've seen Takana in years and he seems to being doing well for himself. "Old Man Takana! You got old!" I joked.

He laughed, "Well you've grown since the last time I've seen you…when was it?" "Three years ago!" I stated, I didn't really keep track, but the manor was gone for two years and then came back a year before. "Oh! Has it been that long? Time sure does fly!" Old Man Takana said, "What brings you back here?" I sweat dropped, surely he would remember!

"Hey! Weren't you there when I signed with Master Phantomhive!" "Oh!" A light went off in him, "I was!" He took out from his coat pocket a handkerchief, and coughed slightly into it, "It seems that my age is finally catching up with me!" He smiled and another puff of smoke appeared.

He turned chibi, sitting on a mat and drinking tea. "Kuku" apparently I've been hanging around with Undertaker too much. "Old Man Takana can't say that I disagree!" I gave him a cheery smile. "ho-ho-ho" He responded. I sighed and decided that now would be time for a break, after all I've had a long day.

* * *

**Sebastian ~**

He continued to stand in the Young Master's studies, even if Emilie did just leave. "Young Master, dinner will be ready in an hour." He stated, "Hm?" Young Master was lost in his own world, seeing an old friend and deciding her fate, it must have taken a toll on the young master for the day. "Dinner?" Young Master took a moment to decided, "I'm not hungry. Bring me my tea!" Even as he order Sebastian, he was still lost on a distant thought. "Understood." He bowed and left the room.

As he neared the kitchen, he couldn't help but feel her presence, Emilie, that woman surely annoyed him and although it's been a day to decided that he already had a dislike of that woman it was still too early to tell. To be bounded by the Young Master's side forever, he realized that she was right, and was being a petty demon.

He opened the door, to find Emilie baking. "Excuse me." He was announcing his arrival, Emilie glanced over her shoulder and gave him a brief notice of his arrival. Turning her back to him and continuing her baking, the air in the kitchen was tensed and awkward.

* * *

**Um . . .**

Neither of them spoke a word, Sebastian was preparing tea for Young Master, while Emilie was preparing a surprise for Young Master. Emilie wasn't sure what to do except distract him with a cat, but even that idea had it's downfalls. Sebastian was trying his best not to be petty because that would show a sign of weakness and it would bother him the more that she calls him 'petty butler' even if it was true.

Emilie knew that she was going to be in the kitchen for a while, because of her surprise and even during this time she wasn't sure of what to say. So instead of saying, she was seeing, trying to find something about Sebastian. What was there to look though? It was like a brick wall with few things revealed.

As the silence continued, Emilie wanted to say something but was unsure of herself, while Sebastian was waiting for the tea to be ready. Emilie sighed, "Kukuku, Undertaker is more entertaining that you, demon!" Emilie said out loud, forgetting that she spoke it out loud. "Ku!" Emilie looked over at Sebastian who held an devilish smile.

"Oh? Undertaker deals with the dead and yet a demon right in front of you is not threatening?" 'Why do I say things out-loud!' Emilie mentally scolded at herself. "Yes!" Emilie couldn't hide anyways, she wanted the silence to be over. "Undertaker may be creepy but it's more fun! While a demon is busy tending to the master earl's needs and being petty over it!" I mentally scolded myself some more, I knew that if what I said before had not made him mad, then what I said now would have.

I squeaked as I noticed that his presence was overbearing me. "A demon is capable of more than you would know." His voice dark and eerie, luckily the bell was ringed. Ciel had saved my life! I mentally thanked him and later I would give an actual thanks. Sebastian went to finishing the tea, and and taking the moving cart to deliver the tea to Ciel. I sighed and went back to baking, I knew I shouldn't have said anything but then again it was better than the tension in the room.

Thirty minutes later, I had finished baking and done with the frosting. Yes I had made strawberry cake. Why? It was for Ciel, but then again I was hungry for something sweet and as Phantomhive himself had said, _'as long as you serve Phantomhive, you are free to stay here' _I guess it was both, I couldn't help but feel the presence of the other servants coming nearing the kitchen.

They were a curious bunch and I couldn't blame them, after all the sweet smell of strawberry cake was intoxicating. "Hello." I said out loud, turning around to face them, unlike petty Sebastian they had a nice, warm feeling. The three fell to the ground and quickly scrambled to their feet, "Hello!" The three had gone off to an reason of why they were snooping around. It was pretty hard to tell who was telling what, after all they had different versions, "Um. . .I made cake if you like some!" I yelled out, seeing that this kind of conversation was pretty much an explanation. The three stopped in their words and looked at me with a smile on their face.

"Cake!" A blonde young man with bring blue eyes and wearing gardener's clothes stepped up to smell the cake, "Ah! It's smells delicious!" He looked at me with a look of whether or not that to accept it, I quickly looked at the others and realized that I forgot to tell them who I was; since Ciel wasn't sure what to do with me, or rather he can't do anything to me and I have to stay here and protect him. "I'm sorry, I am Emilie the original maid/nurse of Phantomhive Manor! Please, have some cake." I tried not to faint, seeing that these three were bursting with a lot of emotions.

"Ah! It's nice to meet you! I'm Finny, the gardener! Mey-rin's is also a maid and Bard is the chef!" Finny said introducing them. I smiled and offered slices of the cake to Mey-rin and Bard, "Oh! Do you think Old Man Takana wants some!" I asked nearly forgetting him. "Oh!" Finny took a moment to think about it. The three were now eating the slices, "Ah, you know Takana?" Bard questioned, it seemed that he didn't believe me when I said I was the original maid/nurse of Phantomhive.

"Yup! He and I go way back!" I told them, "Really? But you're pretty young!" Mey-rin said joining in the conversation. "Yeah I was. . ." I said pretending to reminisce, "Ah! That would mean you've seen Young Master as a child!" Mey-rin said, I knew where she was getting at. When Ciel was young he used to smile like there was no tomorrow but now all he does is keep that stoic face. "Ah! I'm sure he would like one!" Finny said after the conversation was somewhat paused.

"What about the other two slices?" Bard said noticing the remaining cake, "Oh!" I had almost forgotten, "They're for Ciel and Sebastian!" I said, I grabbed the two plates and left the room quickly, I could still feel their lingering feelings as I left. They were over joyed with another servant in the manor and with the cake, Sebastian doesn't reward them, does he?

I ran, towards Ciel's office since the servants were having their break or dinner either way I suspected right! I ran into the door as it pulled opened and I had stopped myself from crashing into the desk, still holding onto the two plates of strawberry cake. I gave a sloppy entrance, "Master Earl!" I placed the slice of strawberry cake before him and handed one to Sebastian even if he doesn't like me. Ciel looked at it in surprise that I even remembered, I smiled and bowed. "Um. . .good night!" I ran out the room and this time I made sure that I wasn't being caught on by the door or Sebastian! A clean getaway this time!

After leaving the long hall and entering the main hall, I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

* * *

. . .Hello!  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. Ideas wanted!

R & R  
Thanks

-Pixie :]]


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroshitsuji ~ ~ ~**_  
_

**Routine.**

**

* * *

**

It's been a couple of days since I've return to Phantomhive Manor and those days were relatively quiet or as quiet as it can be, due to the antics of Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin even if they mean well; they're just trying hard too much. Ciel was still at loss with me; conflicted with the memories of the years that he has known me and with who he was now. Sebastian, the ever-faithful demon butler, was fine with my presence but every now and then I get on his nerves more than the three tumbling servants.

In the days that I've been here, I guess I fallen into a routine or a sort of routine.

I wake up early morning, when the sun is still rising and Sebastian would be finishing his night work by then. The mutual morning routine between us, was that Sebastian would wake me up and I wouldn't disturb his alone time. Apparently, testing to prove a theory of cats landing on their feet and dropping them off a tree is a terrible thing or so Sebastian says, but like I said; "Curiosity killed the cat!" Unfortunately though, he also knows that I am somewhat afraid of him and gave the deadly warning, "but satisfaction brought it back!" It was minutes after the deadly warning (being hanged upside down from a really high tree branch!) That I came up with this mutual agreement.

Who knew that he was that deeply attach to cats, oh wait I did, and even if I did know I still wanted to bother him. It was fun! Until I had to stop.

I heard a knock at the door and refused to answer it, "Sleeping!" I mumbled out somehow, even though I was sitting up with a blanket covering my arms; I still didn't want to get up. The door opened none the less and in came Sebastian with frown on his face, "Really? I don't know why I bothered making a bargain with you." He said opening the curtains, "It's because you care-" He shot a glare, "for the cats!" I finished quickly.

There was a orange outlook in the sky, the sun was slowly getting up, "If only you wouldn't test theories on the cats everything would be fine!" He said facing me, "they say a cat can land on its feet but when it's on a tree why doesn't it just jump!" I asked, it was strange. He let out an exasperated sigh, "Breakfast?" "You know I hate asking." "Yet you still demand it." I couldn't help but laugh, "Of course!" I didn't always ask for breakfast, the occasional 'no'. "Understood." This was the mutual agreement that we had, well that and he would tell me Ciel's schedule for the day and that I would deal with the three servants.

I thought about our agreement and it was interesting that we kept adding to it, I wonder what else should I add to it?

"Thanks." I flashed him a smile as he left the room, closing the door behind him. I got up and started getting ready.

After ten minutes, I came out of my room in my usual black, elegant Victorian dress, except wearing a white apron over the bell-shaped skirt and my hair into two high ponytail. I headed towards the kitchen where Sebastian had made a complete meal and it was only breakfast. "Mr. Sebastian!" I yelled at him, announcing my presence. "Yes?" He didn't there was anything wrong with this, "You didn't have to make so much!" I said pointing at the food laid out across the table. He gave his devilish smile, "Of course, after all you're not the only one eating." "Hm? Hey! What time is it!" I panicked. "It is still dawn, though the rest of the servants are waking up by now."

"Ku!" I mumbled as I took a chart full of food and strolled down to the dining room. I set up the food for the servants, while Sebastian would set up for Ciel; he always gives me the work. Although, I was hungry I ate on the way to the servant's room; and I would set up and by then the four would wake.

* * *

**The business. . .  
**

Through out the day, someone was bound to show up; it was always like this if Ciel didn't have to go London then someone was bound to show up. Whether it was an actual business man or a someone trying to scam Phantomhive; or the unexpected guest. Today was the business man, the Queen, her majesty wasn't in need of Ciel today.

"Welcome to Phantomhive." I watched Sebastian answer the door, letting the business man come in. The man came in, he had shaggy brown hair and wore a blue suit that didn't match him. I stood on the stairs staring at the man, or rather at blank space and the man happened to be in my view.

Subconsciously and incidentally I looked into him, he was nervous enough; he was worried that he was going to do something stupid or he was going to mess up, he wished that his supervisor didn't have to send him. He was extremely nervous and Sebastian's presence wasn't exactly helping; he was too nervous to realize that I was staring at him. He's gonna trip, I thought to myself, lucky for him that we wouldn't be meeting Ciel, but Old Man Takana. Old Man Tanaka would be representing Phantomhive to this man, the man followed Sebastian up the stairs, passed me and into the first room of the right wing.

While Sebastian was inside helping Old Man Takana and the nervous business man, I would be busy cleaning up the mess that Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard would create. I didn't have to wait long after all there was explosion heard in the kitchen, that I think everyone in Manor heard.

I ran into the kitchen seeing that it was completely destroyed and burnt, while Bard stood there in soot, holding dynamites, and with a poofy afro. "What were you cooking?" I wasn't sure how to handle the situation, I wasn't that mean, unlike Sebastian! "Ah! I thought it would cook faster if I used dynamite!" Bard said, in his usual gruff tone, lighting a fag.

"Hm. . .Clean this place up!" I said trying to act mean, but failing I let out a sigh and smiled at him. "I'll take care of dinner, just have this place done by night!" Bard returned with a half smile and I left him in the kitchen. That was already one, the next was Mey-rin who happened to be cleaning in the main room anyways.

"Mey-rin!" She seemed nervous at first, thinking that I was Sebastian, but she relaxed when she saw that it was just me. "What are you doing?" I asked noticing the damage she's doesn't know that she's done. "I'm cleaning, r-right?" Mey-rin couldn't help but be clumsy with the cleaning supplies. I didn't say anything but pointed at the railing, "Ah! I-I must have mistaken the shoe polish with the wax!" She cried. I sighed, I know she couldn't help it, "Mey-rin just clean it up!" I said, "Y-Yes!" She grabbed a clean cloth and started.

I sighed, Sebastian was still busy with the business, and I was stuck with these three when I really wanted to bug Ciel.

Next would be Finny, the gardener; although I didn't know much about gardening. I believed that Finny was doing a better job than the other two, that was at least until the pesticide took effect. "What are we going to do!" Finny cried, asking me. I was at a loss, I was really sure myself; "Hm. . ." I looked over at Finny and sweat-dropped, "Sebastian!" I cried, Finny did the same thing. It was a brief minute that we did this, "So what should we do?" Finny asked again. "I dunno, I'm not big on gardening." I told him looking at the gardening supplies."You never learned?" He asked a bit surprised seeing that I had a weakness. "Nope. I was busy trying. . ." I trailed off remembering what had happened last time. Finny gave a worried look and I quickly snapped back to reality, "How about we have lunch now!" I said heading for the door that leads back into the manor. Finny cried with joy and quickly went to go get the others.

After thirty minutes, lunch was served although nothing special, it took a while to cook it since the kitchen was still in bad condition. "Emi-chan! Thanks for making us lunch!" Finny said, today's lunch was bread with Angel hair pasta and the ending course strawberry tart. "Of course, after all you guys have done a lot of work today!" I said, taking a piece of the strawberry tart. "Aren't you going to eat?" Mey-rin said, as I am the only one standing. I shook my head, "I nearly forgot about Ciel, and from the looks of it; Old Man Takana still isn't finish." I said noticing that the old man was around sipping his tea. "Ah! The meeting should have been by now!" Bard commented. I smiled and left the room, no longer eating the strawberry tart.

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive ~ ~**

Ciel was bored, the meeting would be over in an hour and it was already lunch. I had the common sense to bring him his tea, while lunch would have to wait. "Ciel!" I popped my head in the door, to find Ciel and destroyed house of cards on his desk, "Kuku" I laughed. "What is it?" Annoyed that I broke his house of cards, "It's lunch and I brought you your tea!" I went in and placed his tea on his desk.

"What's for lunch?" He said, sipping his tea. I blanked for a minute, trying to decided what to make, I look through Ciel and it seems like he was content with anything. "Strawberry tart." Ciel looked up from his tea, "Fine." I bowed and left the room, I believed that Ciel was getting used that I always here but he couldn't convince himself that it would be forever. Down in the servant's' room; where Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard had finished lunch and went back to work. I must have taken longer than I thought.

I grabbed a slice of the remaining strawberry tart and head back up to Ciel's office.

I sat in the office, watching Ciel eat, or rather I spaced out again and Ciel just happened to be in the way. "What is it?" He was annoyed with my staring, I blinked a few times and realized that I was spacing out again. "Hm? Oh! Nothing!" I squeaked out. Ciel wasn't buying it, of course, "Why are you staring at me?" I blanked, I didn't really have a reason, it's just that whenever I get into a routine, I spaced out more often and I'm not as focused. "Emilie!" "Ku?" I did it again!

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, scratching the back of my head, Ciel sighed and looked at the rest of the strawberry tart, "You were never like this before." He said in a near whisper voice. I lit up, so he did remember and he was willing to acknowledge it, "Well, there's a reason for that!" I smiled. Ciel acknowledge it, but didn't bother to look up. I couldn't help but be glad even though Ciel's demeanor changed, "How about a game of chess!" I said trying to lighten up his mood.

"Chess?" Ciel looked up, his face a mass of confusion yet none the less he accepted. He got up and lead the way to the entertainment room, a chess board was already set up and waiting for its players. I had to figure it was Sebastian's doing, since no one was in this room since yesterday.

I took a seat on the right and Ciel on the left, even though I was terrible at the game and even if I had an advantage of knowing Ciel's every move I would still lose. The next half hour was spent horribly, as Ciel kept correcting my moves and teaching me how to actually play the game. It felt like it went on for hours and once we were finally done with the game, I nearly fell asleep on the arm rest of the chair.

"Emilie, why don't you tell a story?" Ciel said, we were both tired, and it seemed fitting. I blanked, "Kukuku, hmm. . ." I thought for a moment then started. "Once upon a time there was a boy that loved to smile, it was infectious to anyone around and one day he met a lonely princess who forgot how to smile. . ." I trailed off, sleeping.

* * *

**~ Sebastian. **

The meeting was over by afternoon time, and although Sebastian would return to his young master's side to serve him, his afternoon tea; Sebastian was busy fixing the three servant's troubles for the day. By the time he was finished, it was already time for dinner. Sebastian found his young master amused at the sleeping Emilie across from him.

Sebastian sighed, "young master?" Ciel looked up to see Sebastian standing in between of them, with a questionable look. "Carry Emilie to her room, I'll have dinner in the dining room." Ciel got up and started for the door. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he carried Emilie, he would always know that his young master still cares for her and that the fact that he's carrying her, would annoy her.

Ciel lead the way to Emilie's room with Sebastian following behind him. He couldn't help but remember when he used to run in all the time, telling Emilie good news, his day, or dragging her outside. Ciel opened the door to Emilie's room, while Sebastian placed her on her bed.

Ciel couldn't help but noticed that her room hasn't changed, it was as if she never left.

As the two watched as Emilie stirred, there was a change in feeling that the flow of the room felt. Emilie had a smile on her face as she slept, though she did stirred when Sebastian was calling for Ciel to come.

* * *

**Question Mark. **

The night came and everyone was fast asleep, especially Emilie; while Sebastian did his usual work he couldn't help but feel another presence coming.

As Emilie slept, there came a figure from her window to her bedside. The moonlight gave a brief look at, and his shadow cast one like Sebastian's except for the head; the hair was different. He knew that Emilie wasn't focused on everything around her, but only her dreams; he was tempted to look into it but decided that a minute was enough for him.

Besides the demon butler would already noticed his presence, he smiled to himself as he left Emilie's room through the door. Where he faced the demon butler. "What is your business here?" He spoke calmly and quietly, "Hm? I have to have a reason to be here!" the figure said in a sarcastic tone, "I know your not human and any wrong doing to Emilie I will hunt you down." Sebastian said in a threatening tone. "Woah!" the figure chuckles, "You must really want her soul, to be willing to kill the one that's bounded to it."

They both narrowed eyes at each other, it was obvious to Sebastian who he was. "Oh! I must be going, I'm overstaying aren't I?" The figure says as he walks down the long hallway till he reached the window. "I must say though, it was nice to meet you, after all it's not often that I get to see the competition!" He gave a cheery smile at Sebastian, turning his back to him and opening the window to disappear into the night. Sebastian couldn't help but check in Emilie's room, to see if it had been tampered.

That night, Sebastian was on his guard more than usual.

* * *

. . .Hai!

P.S. Ideas are still wanted :3

R & R  
Thanks

-Pixie :]]


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Untitled.**

**

* * *

**

**Night** ~

Emilie sat on the edge of Ciel's bed as he was lying awake. "There was once a little boy who loved to smile and he met a lonely princess who had forgotten how to smile. . .for a year he spent each day with her, trying to get her to smile. When a demon came for the girl, the boy stood before the demon and said; Take my soul, not hers. She is loved. . .The girl, smiled as the demon took her soul and the boy had a smile on too even when he held her dead corpse."

Emilie looked over at Ciel, who was still awake by the mist of curiosity. "Why was he smiling?" Emilie smiled, "Because they both got to see each other, even in the afterlife. . ." Ciel was now fast asleep, and Emilie followed Sebastian out of the room.

"What kind of fairytale is that?" Emilie stopped. "O?" Sebastian stopped only a few steps ahead of her, "It's not a fairytale. . ." Emilie didn't meet Sebastian's gaze. Emilie shook her head and looked at Sebastian with the same smile, "Ne, you should hurry if you want to catch midnight!" I said pushing him forward. Midnight was the black cat that often visited during the nights of a full moon. I stopped pushing Sebastian as I reached the door to my room, assuming that he would take my words and go see Midnight.

As I closed my door, I saw the moon beaming it's light into my bedroom, tonight will be easy. I locked the door and opened the window, on a near by branch, I jumped and climbed down the tree, making my way to Undertaker's shop.

**Sebastian ~**

Even though he would love to spend all night playing with Midnight, a presence arrived and it was one that he had met before. After half an hour of playing with Midnight, he bid an un-farewell to her and went back to the scene of the crime: Emilie's room. He noticed that the door was locked, but easily opened it. He found the same demon from the night before leaning on the bedpost, enjoying himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the demon. "OH?" The demon was childish, "Hi!" He waved as if he saw nothing wrong with this. "I'll ask again why are you here?" Throwing a sharp knife at him, which he easily caught. "~Oh, don't you want to be polite and ask me my name?" Sebastian was already annoyed with this demon and was already considering of killing him here. "Why do you appear when Emilie's not around?" "Oh? So you've noticed?" He jumped off the bed and landed on the ground staring back at Sebastian.

"Well, apparently, Emilie thought it was time that I had a nice break!" He laughed, Sebastian threw another knife at him, which he dodged. "Well, if I had to guess she's at the graveyard!" He threw his hands behind his head, "From the looks of it at least" Glancing around, noticing the full moon and her pocket watch was on the nightstand.

Sebastian didn't say anything but instead left, "H-hey! Wait up!" The demon followed, "Where are you going?" He said as the two walked through the long hallway. "To the graveyard, you said it yourself that Emilie's there." They came from the left wing of the mansion and into the main room of the manor, "Do you even know where the graveyard is?" The demon was having trouble keeping up with Sebastian, "Of course," "The one Emilie goes to?" Sebastian stopped, he hadn't considered that.

The demon smirked, "Tell you what, you hear my story and you take us to the graveyard and you'll get to see Emilie!" Sebastian glared at the demon, "It's more of work for me isn't it?" "Of course, now let's go!" The demon ran through the doors, Sebastian sighed another idiot messing up the house, especially one that doesn't work here.

Sebastian got a carriage together and they headed east, "By the way I'm Jonathan! Emilie's demon!" "Sebastian, the earl's demon."

"Oh I know!" "Oh?" "Emilie's protected him wayy tooo much and if you ask me that gets on my nerves!" he laughed, "Ah~ but she's got a heart for that earl, I'm almost jealous that you get her soul" Jonathan mentioned, "Oh?" Sebastian wasn't sure of what to say to that. "Yup!" Jonathan leaned back on the seat, "Anyways, the graveyard's that way!" He joked, seeing that it was a one way road.

Sebastian didn't find it humorous though, "Ah, Emilie would! Oh! But anyways on with the story!" Jonathan said nearly forgetting it.

* * *

**Undertaker.**

I arrived better than before; by a couple of minutes to spare. Even though the sign said "CLOSED" I opened the door to let myself in, knowing Undertaker, he was probably sleeping in one of the coffins. "Undertaker!" I stood in the middle of his shop, "~Kukuku Emilie~" Undertaker popped out of the coffin right behind me, "Ah!" I jumped back and screamed a little making Undertaker chuckling at my scare. "I honestly don't why I keep coming here!" I mumbled, annoyed with the greetings, "~Oh Emilie, what is it that you need?" Undertaker said, skipping the other part of greetings.

"Oh!" Emilie remembered the reason she came, "I need your BEST funeral dress!" I said emphasis on best, seeing that I didn't want to attend with my plain dress. "Oh~ Whose funeral?" He said going towards the backroom. "Not a funeral but a visit. . ." I managed to say, "~Can I come?" Undertaker asked, of course he already knew the answer, "I don't care." I stood in the middle of the room waiting for Undertaker to come back with a more elegant funeral dress.

"Here it is~!" He presented a long gown with frills on the cuffs and its bell shape funeral dress. It's design was more elegant than the one I wore, it also came with a small top hat with a veil and laced gloves. I smiled a cheery smile as I took the dress and went to the backroom.

Ten minutes later, I came back with a top hat with a veil on my polished raven hair, wearing the more elegant funeral dress that went to the ankles, with black heels, and the lace gloves; I appeared as the widow doll. A doll known for it's beauty made by a company in France. A doll that I once own but it was destroyed as far as I know.

Undertaker had gotten together a carriage and two horses. "~Lets hurry before light comes about!" Undertaker said, enjoying himself, he always does when we go. Every year that I've been in London, he's come with me to the graveyard every year. I wonder how this year was different.

**Jonathan**

"So what was I saying?" Jonathan lost his thought, "You weren't, you didn't even start." Sebastian said as they continued on the road. "Oh! Then I'll start from the beginning. . .

"Emilie spent all her time outside, her parents didn't love her and all the kids in town would bully her. She was really lonely and when she met a certain prince he practically changed her forever. He taught her trust, friendship, love, everything she was yearning to learn, it was amazing how much she grown accustomed to the young prince.

Although a day before her birthday, the prince came to the town and it was being attack by orders of the mayor; they were out to burn and kill Emilie. When the prince heard this, he sacrificed himself to the town, and although he was royal they pierced her and killed him. She held his corpse and that's where I come in, I promised her that I'd take care of her and bury her dead friend.

She was passed out for a month! When she came to, her parents were shipping her London and she had forgotten about me, but it didn't matter under her parents order I was to protect her as she lives and I get the souls of both the parents! But the contract changed when Phantomhive summoned me, I got to get his soul in exchange that Emilie forever protects Ciel.

But I got confused with it, so now I think I'm in some never ending contract with Emilie, and I don't even get her soul!" Jonathan whined at the last pat, 'to be bound by one's side forever and their soul is not for the taking after working for so long.' Sebastian thought that would be the most horrible thing to happen to a demon.

"Luckily! I get side deals, so I'm not that hungry!" Jonathan said, as they neared a fork in the road, Jonathan pointed out that they were close. "How long is it?" Sebastian asked, noticing the moon change in position in the sky, "Hmm. . .we'll be there in another half hour!"

**Emilie**

"Emilie we're here~!" Undertaker said, nudging at Emilie, she had taken a short nap on the way after all the graveyard was more than hours away from London. "Guhh. . ." Emilie jumped off the carriage stretching, the ride made her feel more dizzy than usual. "AH~ The graveyard!" Undertaker said looking around, the fields weren't as lush as the countryside nearby was. "Emilie~" Undertaker nearly lost her after being in his own world, he found her kneeling over his grave. Undertaker gave his smile and walked around to the look at the other graves.

**Sebastian**

"We're here~!" Jonathan cried as he came to the graveyard. It was darker, and anyone else here, it would be hard to tell. "Are you sure?" Even though, Sebastian spent an hour and a half with Jonathan; he was childish and it annoyed Sebastian. "Yup!" Jonathan jumped off the carriage and landed on the side, "That was a long ride!" He stretched, "I don't know why I decided to bring him here!" Jonathan commented as he looked around at the time it was convenient to him when he had a deal with the morgue guy that owned the place until his death.

"You know?" He looked over at Sebastian, "Whats your reason for even coming here?" Jonathan cared for Emilie as an actual person, while Sebastian hadn't given any way of acknowledge a relationship with Emilie other than coming to the graveyard but that could be for servant business. Sebastian thought about it, it was true that he didn't acknowledge that he has a relationship with Emilie; though what kind was it?

Sebastian wandered off, looking for Emilie, but even so when he would find her what would he do? Jonathan couldn't help but smirk, he looked around and noticed that Undertaker was around; even in the dark the figure with the funny top hat has to be Undertaker! Jonathan ran over to him, "Undertaker~" Jonathan cried, not in loud voice. "Jonathan~How did you get here?" Undertaker said, giving his ever charming Cherise smile. "With that butler, Sebastian! Hey! I thought of something!" Jonathan said, whispering to Undertaker his idea.

"Oh? ~What fun is that?" Undertaker said his smile deflating, "Come it! It'll be fun later, besides Emilie practically embarrasses herself whether or not anyone's around!" Undertaker took a minute to think about it, but it was soon to a unanimous decision since he was getting hungry. "~Okay!" They both rushed to the nearest carriage and left.

* * *

**The Grave.**

As Emilie sat on the ground, she stared at the grave stone that was staring back at her. It read; Patrick Williams the II, age eight. Emilie couldn't help but feel sad, it wasn't like the story. . .The one that she heard the day that he died. Emilie sighed, she heard a cluttering of noise and horses running off, "Undertaker!" Emilie was slightly annoyed, in a couple of hours she would have to return to the manor before Sebastian wakes her up.

Emilie felt another presence, "Who are you?" She wasn't sure of herself who or why, "My, you've come all this way to ask that?" Sebastian said, smiling as Emilie would picture him. She didn't bother to get up, or to even look at him, while Sebastian was confused at her actions. ". . .I don't know why. . .but I always forget to bring flowers. . ." She gives a small laugh, "Ah!. . .I must be a horrible friend. . ." Emilie smiles to herself, "Ne, Sebastian what are you doing out here?" Emilie looked up at him, "To bring you back of course,"

"Who told you I'd be here?" Sebastian thought about it, Jonathan didn't really say anything about that or bothered to but it was a still secret for Emilie. "A look-a-like." "Eh?" Emilie was confused at his answer, Sebastian didn't why but he lied to her out of all people. "Nothing. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sebastian dismissed the subject, the reason why he was here still bothered him. "I do this every year. . .it's a wonder that I can come out here. . .seeing his grave. . .it always pains me. . .and besides at the time I was the head maid of Phantomhive and Ciel practically spent every hour with me, so I couldn't be sad for him." Emilie smiled at the grave stone.

Sebastian smiled, "We should get going." He held out his hand to her, Emilie looked back up at him, seeing that it wasn't his sickly smile but a smile. She took it and stood up, "Until next year. . ." She looked down at the grave and smiled back at Sebastian the signal to leave. Sebastian nearly forgot that Jonathan took their carriage, "Emilie how did you get here?" They stopped. "Undertaker took me," "Where' the carriage?" Emilie looked around, although her eyes have adjusted to the dark it was still hard to tell where the carriage was. "I don't know."

About fifteen minutes later, Emilie found the carriage while dragging Sebastian around. On the way home, Emilie fell asleep, Sebastian wasn't surprised after all it was a long way and she did have Undertaker take her. While Emilie slept, Sebastian kept thinking about the how the whole night turned out, and still he couldn't come up with a reason why he came other than to pick Emilie up. He let out a sigh, Emilie stirred as if she heard it. Sebastian wondered if it was more than what he was used to, whenever Emilie's around. . .this was going to bug him.

* * *

. . .Hi . . .filler . . .disaster week .  
(Lack of brain. . .) (REALLY: Watching the KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL! 1 & 2; MAGICAL!)

R & R

-Pixie :]]


	6. Chapter 6

**My Maid, Phantomhive**

**~Kuroshitsuji**

**Ciel Phantomhive- Current.**

**

* * *

**

_"Today will be like any other day. That's what I told myself this morning but staring at the two letters given to me today, something was brewing."_

Ciel Phantomhive woke up annoyed and glared at the source, his maid; Emilie. She had threaten to not bake him anymore cakes if he didn't get up, Ciel pouted. Even though Sebastian, his ever faithful demon butler, would do anything that he ordered him to do, Emilie's cakes were special and could not be replaced with a copycat.

Ciel sat up and stared at the two servants, Sebastian was reciting his schedule for the day as he was dressing him, while Emilie was waiting for Sebastian to finish. "Today Emilie, will be shadowing us." That was clear to Ciel seeing that she wanted to make up lost time and redeem herself to him.

Ciel was dazed in the past memories as the three headed down to the dining room to have breakfast. As they neared the dining room Ciel, in his mind's eye, saw himself as a young happy child running through the walls looking for Emilie. _'Ciel!' 'Ah! I found you!' Young Ciel laughed as Emilie carried him through the halls like he was bear._

As Ciel finished breakfast and dismissed his servants he headed to his office, noticing that Sebastian nor Emilie were following. On the way, memories of himself as a happy child playing with Emilie ran through his mind. He wouldn't let himself feel like that again because in the end, he believed that he would lose her again. _"Don't worry I'll be by your side!" Emilie said as hugged him, it was after an attempted kidnapping; that Ciel was nervous to be alone. _Ciel shook his head and entered his office.

He didn't have to wait long seeing that Emilie was tired from running and was clutching on a letter with a triumphant smirk at Sebastian, as he calmly walked in. The letter that Emilie gave him was an invitation to a ball held by the Viscount, Ciel shuddered at that thought. "No!" Ciel shouted, that was suppose to be in his mind, he mentally cursed to himself and read the letter that Sebastian handed him. Glancing at the two, Sebastian smirked at Emilie, while she was glaring at him; the letter that Sebastian handed him was from Her Majesty.

"We're going to the ball!" He announced after reading the letter. Emilie grabbed the letter that she had given him and shuddered when she reach the host's name; Viscount. "Y-You know, I'll stay here today and shadow some other day!" Emilie said as slowly back away, Ciel looked at her with curiosity; it was the first time that she didn't want to go to an event even if he was going. Ciel glanced back at Her Majesty's letter, 'A lunatic has escape and is expected to be dangerous. He'll likely be seen around the Viscount's home. Of course! The viscount!' Ciel had on a devilish smile and glanced over at Sebastian who held the same expression.

"So. . .I'll be here! Protecting the manor!" Emilie was close to the door but Sebastian stepped in, grabbing her arm forcing her to stop. 'Deja-vu much?' Emilie thought, "Emilie, I thought you were suppose to protect me!" Ciel was now teasing the girl with her own words. "Y-Y-Yes I am, but-" "So why wouldn't you go?" Ciel smirked, Emilie had no reason other than not wanting to see the Viscount and that's not a justified reason.

"You're no fun." Ciel pouted as he attempted a 'cute' face, seeing that it always worked in the past. "Kya!" Emilie broke free from Sebastian's grasp and overly hugged the boy, "CUTE!" For the moment it was out of character for the two, but then again Ciel goes out of the way to have things done they way he wants to.

After an hour of dressing, resisting, and not looking; the two had finally dressed Emilie and themselves. Emilie wore a dark purple bell shaped dress with ruffled sleeves, Sebastian in his usual butler outfit and Ciel in his usual blue suit.

* * *

**The ball.**

'Why am I here again?' Emilie thought to herself as she blended in with the crowd. Emilie was hiding from the Viscount while looking for Ciel and Sebastian, those two ran off the second they stepped foot here. Emilie was close to setting foot out to the balcony if only the music hadn't started, the Viscount was headed for her.

"May I have this dance?" The Viscount asked from behind, not a second that he wasted with her answer but dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Ah~my dear dove, you dance the dance of death and it excites me!" That doesn't make any sense, Emilie hid her displeasure and continued waltzing with the Viscount until someone finally came to cut in.

The music ended and another started, "Excuse me." A man with short black hair in a fancy black suit came up to Emilie and the Viscount, "may I cut in?" Emilie politely curtsy to the Viscount and took his hand, although she hated him the least she could do was be polite. "Thank you!" Emilie said to the man as they waltz away from the Viscount.

"Of course." The man smiled at her. Emilie stared at the man, he seemed familiar to her but it was the first time that she had met him. "Do I know you?"  
"Not unless you're the person I'm marrying!" He said glancing at his hand with his family ring on Emilie's shoulder. "Oh? Then shouldn't you be dancing with your soon to be?"

"Maybe, if I find her!" He laughed, "Eh?" He laughs at her expression. "I was never good in things like that!" Emilie chuckles at the man, "I wouldn't blame you, after all things like that are always hard." Emilie smiles at the man, as people continue to waltz; Emilie feels a sense of danger.

"Oh? Are you okay?" Emilie did her best to keep up with the pace, "Ah! I'm fine!" As they continued to waltz, the sense of danger kept at her. "Are you sure?" He asked again as they walked off the dance floor, "I will be, excuse me!" Emilie walked deeper into the Viscount's', while the man went out to the balcony.

"Hey Sebastian!" He greeted, "You."

"Jonathan remember?" He loosen his tie, "Of course, you planned this!" Sebastian glanced up at the roof.

"Yeah, but it'll make Emilie happy and hopefully it'll make that earl happy and then we can live happy lives until that earl gets his revenge!" Jonathan said leaning on the ledge of the balcony.

"You believe things will be better after this?" Sebastian glanced at the roof again. "Well, good for them!" Jonathan looked down at the 'family ring' that he was wearing an onyx ring stolen from a previous family.

Jonathan sighed and the two continued to wait. It was a short wait hearing a thud coming from the side of the Viscount's home, both immediately headed towards the roof.

**~ Ciel Phantomhive**

"Emilie!" After Emilie had thrown the lunatic over the ledge, she dropped to her knees; the chainsaw that he was using look suspiciously like Grell's but the problem was that it went through Emilie. I ran over to Emilie's side to help her maintain her balance, "Emilie?" The thought of losing her again made me sick to my stomach but I held it, it took a second for Emilie to return to her normal demeanor, "Don't worry about me! As long as you're okay." She smiled and shot the 'V' sign and fell on her side.

Two demons and a red head idiot came out of the shadows, "Sebastian where were you?" I nearly yelled at him,"Ah~! There's my chainsaw!" Grell tried pulling it out of the unconscious Emilie, "Hi earl!" The other demon spoke, "Sebastian!" I yelled, "well, it was nice to formally meet you earl, I'm Jonathan." The demon sarcastically mumbled his whole speech, "Sebastian!"

"I was busy fighting this one, my lord." Pointing over at Grell, I glared at him. "Ne~Sebby won't you help me?" Grell said nearly jumping on Sebastian, but he dodge it and Grell landed on the pavement's edge. "Oh~ Sebby your so cruel!" Grell picked himself up and Jonathan went and held Emilie while Grell pulled the chainsaw out.

As Grell pulled out the chainsaw, Emilie's records came out.

_Cinematic Records ~ Emilie_

_The scene is darkness and Emilie is seen lying on her side in her usual black attire. __Although it is not shown, Emilie is heard through her tears, "W-W-Why should I stop?" A voice came from around, "There was once a happy little boy who met a lonely little girl. . ." Emilie's crying went down, "Everyday that he went to see her, he would try and make her smile. When a knight came, ordered by the major of town to kill the littler girl; the little boy sacrificed his life. He said; Take my soul not hers she is loved." The voice gave a small chuckle, "You know what she did?" Stopping in the middle of the story, "What?" Emilie anticipated the answer. "The knight killed the boy and the little girl smiled a smile that had the little boy smiling even as he was dying." Emilie had the sniffles now, "What about me?"  
"Ah~Weren't you listening and to think I have to watch over you!" Emilie drifted off to sleep, the scene slowly changed to outside scenery._

_The place was the original Phantomhive Manor, Emilie was standing in the office of Vincent Phantomhive, holding a small sleeping Ciel. "As long as your protecting him, I'll leave him in your care!" "Eh?" Everything drifted off to darkness again._

_End Cinematic Records ~ Emilie_

'Eh~?" Grell whined, "It' not fair! ~I wanted to see Emilie's life!" Jonathan sighed, he was now carrying Emilie and off to Undertaker's shop.

* * *

**Undertaker's Shop**

The door burst opened, Undertaker wasn't surprised at this, though looking at how much blood Emilie had stained herself with it was questionable. Jonathan laid her on a coffin while Undertaker got out of his. "~Oh? What happened this time?" Undertaker pulled ripped pieces of her dress away from the wounds seeing the damage. "Ah~you know an idiot!" Jonathan stood opposite of Undertaker, "Eh?" Undertaker looked up at the nervous looking Jonathan, "It was my idea!" He nervous twitched.

"~You really did a damage. Opening all her wounds~Kukuku" Undertaker tore up parts of her dress to clean the wounds and close them again.

"Eh? All her wounds?" Jonathan looked down on Emilie's wounds, "Oops!" Her blood in a tainted red, the scars of old wounds returning to colour.

The door burst open a second time this time it was Sebastian, Ciel, and Grell. "Undertaker, what are you doing!" Ciel yelled as he ran to Emilie's side. He gasped at the sight of all of Emilie's wounds, "Ah~Earl, don't worry I'm not stealing anything!" Undertaker was merely cleaning and sewing, the point of an Undertaker.

"Surprised much earl?" Jonathan said, if Emilie was awake she would stop him, Undertaker was busy sewing her up and Grell was busy bugging Sebastian for anyone to notice. Ciel didn't respond but stopped watching Undertaker sewing up her wounds.

"You know, that's not the surprising part!" Jonathan stood over Emilie, "Remember when you were kidnapped at like nine?" He looked down at Ciel who was trying not to remember that.

Jonathan chuckled, "~Hahaha, wanna see it earl?" He said in a dark tone.

"Stop it!"

* * *

. . . Author's Note

This took forever to wrote because there were so many ideas and procrastination that took forever!  
It's also rewrite and a change of writing from third point of view and finally Ciel's point of view! :D  
I was also busy watching **WHEN THEY CRY**. . .which is flippin' scary! O.o (I love it though!)  
So I was having trouble concentrating on it . (Still watching it!)

So I really hope that you like this and please review! :D

Reference: "holding him like a bear" Like how Canada carries Kumajiro (Hetalia!)  
~And when the attire for the ball, Sebastian and Ciel are in their normal outfits while they had Emilie dressed up!

-Pixie :]]

. . . . .oh! Happy 2011!


	7. Chapter 7

**My Maid, Phantomhive**

**Kuroshitsuji **

**Emilie.**

**

* * *

**

Emilie woke up, after months of being bed-ridden, she had finally woken up. The ball incident left her in a coma for a month or two and after being out of it for that long she woke up to the most horrible headaches she had ever encountered. Sebastian was first to know, seeing that he's been taking care of her since the time of the coma to now.

"Emilie, it's nice for you to join us." Sebastian joked, Emilie sat upright on the bed and glared at the butler. Not for his joke but because she was bed ridden.  
"You're ever so nice." They continued to exchanged sarcastic remarks at each other till breakfast was over.

"Young master, will be coming to see you as well."  
Sebastian suddenly said as he finished feeding Emilie.

"What?" Emilie had nearly forgot that she was still in the Phantomhive Manor.

Being out for a month or two didn't settle right with Emilie, there was work that she could have done in that time period but wounds came first seeing that she wouldn't live forever.

Emilie pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't feel like seeing anyone."

Sebastian frowned at the girl, usually she would be making a fuss over seeing Ciel and everyone else.  
"Why not?"

Emilie shrugged and looked away from the butler, there was a strange silence in the room as neither of them said a word or shifted into a better position. It seemed as if Emilie had forgotten how to talk to a person, and Sebastian was ordered to take care of Emilie so he would stay till she was.

"Would you just leave?" Emilie said fed up with the strange silence.  
"Young Master ordered me to stay until you are feeling better."

Emilie knew that Sebastian wouldn't easily leave.  
She let out a heavy sigh, refusing to say anything else to the butler.

A few minutes went by and still neither of two shifted positions or said a word.  
The door opened making a creek sound, "What's going on here?" Ciel walked in on the estrange silence in the room.

"Nothing!" Nearly forgetting that Emilie was in a coma for a month.  
"Emilie!"

Emilie just smiled as Ciel was conflicting himself whether he should run and hug her like he use to or be calm about it. Neither of it happened, seeing that an uninvited guest came in holding on to Ciel.

"Hey Earl! ~Is my dear awake?" Jonathan, Emilie's demon although unaware of it, came in holding onto Ciel smiling.  
"O!" Jonathan stopped his laughter and smile to see Emilie staring back at him, it was a strange meeting for these two after all he was suppose to be watching her and for the past ten or so years she had not a clue about it!

"Yours?" Emilie stared at Jonathan in disbelief.  
Jonathan gave a loud laugh, "I meant that's as Ciel's way of checking up on you!"

He laughed and held onto Ciel, covering his mouth.  
"You know nobles and their servants!" He let out another loud laugh

Emilie stared at the man in complete confusion, she couldn't help but feel that there was something about this man that she knew. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she had seen him before.  
"Is he new?"  
Emilie decided that the man was a new butler.

Ciel wasn't sure how to answer, Jonathan never told him that being under a contract with her was a secret.  
In fact, Jonathan loved talking about it.  
Even if he wanted to answer it, Jonathan was busy covering his mouth.  
"Yes! That's it! The butler!" Jonathan looked over at Sebastian with a mischievous smile.

"Ciel thought that it would help having two butlers!" He looked over at Sebastian again,  
"I mean, the current one was so busy!" He exaggerated.

"I was simply following young master's orders." Sebastian said  
"Ah. Jonathan leave." Ciel sat on the edge of Emilie's bed as he ordered him.  
"EH!"  
"It's an order." Ciel smirked at the demon.

The only reason Jonathan was around was to protect Emilie and have her not now of the contract, so he had to unwillingly listen to the earl and left the room.  
"That idiot." Ciel mumbled, Emilie couldn't help but smile even though a man like that was around annoying Ciel; that man was actually doing Emilie a favour while she was out.  
"Ciel, is he really a butler here?" Emilie still couldn't shake the feeling off that he knew him.

"He's a business partner, don't mind him." Ciel smiled at Emilie.  
"Really? He seems so familiar. . ." Emilie trailed off.

As she trailed off, she unwillingly began listening into the thoughts of Ciel, Sebastian, and Jonathan who was over by the window hiding in the tree.

_'I can't believe I have to listen to that brat! Grr...  
_

_'Why is that idiot still around? It's not like Sebastian would leave his post, when I ordered him too. Idiot must be bored...'_

_'...'_

"Ciel, are you alright?"  
Ciel laughed at that, "Emilie, even when you're hurt you still bother to take care of me."  
"Ciel- -" Before Emile could finish what she was going to say, she felt the strangest emotion passing through her.

"Emilie!" Ciel panicked, rushing to Emilie's side and holding her by the arm.  
"I'm fine! Really!" Emilie assured him, she looked over in the room..  
Sebastian was still there and Jonathan hadn't moved out of the tree but tried perching closer to hear them.

"Ciel, I'm glad you have Sebastian protecting you."  
Emilie smiled at the earl, Ciel was speechless but quickly put a real smile on his face  
"Sebastian will protect us, as long as he's around."

Sebastian was shock to hear this coming from his earl and her. Though he kept his stoic face and gave a kindly smile.  
There was a loud thud noise heard from the window.

"Sebastian!" Finny's cries were heard from the window, apparently Jonathan had fell flat on his face.

* * *

Author's Note:  
After a long, long, long, long, long, LONG writer's block this was all that I COULD come up with T^T  
And needless to say I've totally forgotten where this was headed and I'm STILL not giving up on it yet! :3

Though that means I need ideas! So please if you have ideas give them to me! Through reviews or through message. . .have the world see them or have me see them! BUT Ideas are wanted! :3  
I will give credit to everyone that helps, gives, and some other word that I've forgotten and I will probably praise you!

. . . .

I've gone Mad. :)

. . . .

I will continue this! :3  
Remember Ideas wanted! :3  
And  
THANK YOU!  
TO EVERYONE THAT HAS:

FAVED  
REVIEWED  
ALERT

AND  
Some other buttons that I'm not aware of D:  
I LOVE YOU ALL! :D

R & R

-Pixie :]]


End file.
